particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranian Zenshō Revolution
The Dranian Zenshō Revolution or Dranian Seon Revolution was a political revolution in Drania. It successfully disestablished the Theocratic Kingdom of Drania, replacing it with the Holy Kingdom of Dankuk. The Seon Revolution was mostly a Kyo nationalist and Seon Daenist revolution, but it received much support from the country's Draddwyr minority. Background Until the Seon Revolution, Drania was a theocracy, ruled by the Universal Church of Terra since the establishment of the Teocrática República de Drania in 2852. Since the Universal Church clergy was hereditary, soon a new aristocracy developed, with several Metropolitan families gaining most of the power. One of these families, the House of Santiago, became the most important family in Drania. As a recognition of this fact, an agreement was reached between the Santiagos and the Church, whereby Drania was to become a constitutional monarchy under the House of Santiago, with the monarch being the ceremonial head of the Universal Church of Terra, and the UCT continuing to have most of the political power. Consequently, Drania officially became the Theocratic Kingdom of Drania (Teocrático Reino de Drania) in 2873. The relationship between the new monarchy, allied with the theocratic aristocracy, and the Church was not an easy one, as each tried to use the other as a tool for the political control of the country. The Theocracy was also affected by ethnic tensions between the Dranians and the minority Draddwyr and Kyo. This was exacerbated by the rise of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent in Sekowo in 2925, as the new Sekowan regime was officially Gao-Showa nationalist and Pan-Dovanist. The Kyo nationalists decided to support the Church against the monarchy, and for a moment, around the 2930s, it seemed that the inclusion of Drania in the Second Sekowan Empire was imminent. This was prevented by the Orinco junta in Sekowo and the Fourth Sekowan Civil War. Although the Kyo goal of uniting with Nationalist Sekowo could not be fulfilled, the Church, having supported Kyo nationalism, succeeded in subordinating the religious aristocracy and the monarchy to itself. However, the Theocracy continued its discriminatory policies against the Kyo, the Draddwyr, and the Daenists, so in October 2983 a new Seon Socialist and Gao-Showa nationalist party was formed. The Theocratic government could not be persuaded to stop its discrimination against minorities, which led to several nationalist protests. Gongmangdo One of these protests, and also the largest, was held in the city of Comares (Gondmangdo) on March 14th 2964 as a Seon collective meditation. The religious police of the Theocracy saw this as a violation of the Kingdom's legislation, and forcefully dispersed the protest. This provoked much outcry from both the Kyo and Draddwyr nationalists, who began to rebel against the government. After several months of fighting, the capital city of the region of Elbian, and the historical capital of the Kyo Kingdom, was brought under revolutionary control on the 7th of September 2964. The Theocratic Kingdom instituted martial law, and sent an army to take Comares. However, because military officials were equally dissatisfied with the theocratic regime, the army joined the revolution. Having successfully liberated Gongmangdo and Elbian, the revolutionaries established the Provisional Government of Eljang, and began drafting new recruits to form a larger army. In the meantime, inhabitants of several other cities began to revolt, so by the end of 2964, the whole country was in chaos. The Draddwyr National Army This chaotic situation lasted for most of 2965, with the Theocracy being unable to assert control in most of the regions. The revolution became very popular with the Draddwyr, another persecuted minority in Drania, who in September 2965 created the Draddwyr National Army (Draddeg Fyddin Cenedlaethol), and joined the revolution. End of Revolution During the next two years, the revolution gained the support of most lower-class Dranians, who were also mostly Kyo and Draddwyr. By August 2967, most of the military had turned to the side of the revolution, and in September the capital city of Castellón itself surrendered to the revolutionaries. On the 12th of December, King Rodrigo I of Drania was forced to appoint revolutionary leader Dong Young Sung as Royal Secretary, and the next day he abdicated and fled to exile in Hulstria. The House of Santiago was stripped of all titles and of Dranian citizenship. The revolutionary government established itself as the Holy Kingdom of Dankuk, and almost immediately adopted several socialist measures, which were very popular with the impoverished Kyo and Draddwyr. In August 2969, the Holy Kingdom officially became a colony of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo, and in November joined the Great Sekowian War. Category:Dranland Category:Dovani Category:History Category:Revolutions and rebellions Category:History of Dankuk